Jarik Longseam
Jarik "The Axe" Longseam (134Y - 164Y) was a Mercenary who ended up becomming captain of the Arlis city watch. Childhood Jarik was the eldest son of Junik Longseam a village elder in Veerswatch Village, Jarik was trained from an early age to fight and from the age of 16 Jarik was the champion of Veerswatch. Jarik would often take challenges from other Aefgaran village champions. Champion of Veerswatch (61M 150Y) As champion of veerswatch Jarik found himself fighting often, he always had to travel to other villages if their villagers had been slandering Veerswatch, sometimes he was called to fight other champions or sometimes his honour was at stake. His first battle was against Karrl of Onvig, the champion of Onvig, This was a big win for Veerswatch as each year for thirty years Onvig's champions had beaten the Veerswatch champions in fights for acres of farmland among other prizes. When Jarik beat Karrl, the elder of Onvig had Karrl executed and announced their new champion Harron of Onvig, Harron challenged Jarik and Jarik made Journey for Onvig. When Jarik arrived at Onvig he witnessed they were holding a feast, many fighters from Aefgar had made it to the feast to celebrate the new champion Harron. It was here that once again Jarik defeated the champion of Onvig, And he was challenged by another fighter not long after, Surlan Varnson. Surlan beat Jarik in a fist fight ending his two win streak, and restoring Onvigs honor even though Surlan was not an Onsvig fighter. A few weeks later Jarik traveled back down near Onvig, He visited Aisvig Village to challenge Surlan Varnson once again, this time Jarik won the fight and was then challenged by Surlans father Varn of Aisvig, The Champion of Aisvig. Jarik won the fight leaving Varn near death. As Jarik returned home from Aisvig he passed Fort Kegspill and remained there for the night, he was challenged by the local captain Beserkr Wuthur who happened to have been from Aisvig and heard the rumor of Varn's defeat. Jarik accepted the Challenge and defeated Wuthur. Wuthur then claimed Jarik was a mighty warrior and the word got around of Jarik bearing the potential to become the champion of Aefgar. Jarik received invitation to the Tournament of Aefgar that would take place two years later. During this time his fathers name was slandered by the elder of Deepcove village, Lander Viec. Jorik traveled to Deepcove to settle the dispute between his father and Lander but the dispute got out of hand and Jarik ended up in a fight with the elders son Toryg Landerson. In the fight Jarik killed Toryg leading to the massive feud between Deepcove and Veerswatch that was later ended by Jarl Ignus. The Deepcove Feud (61M 151Y) Fueling the Feud The Deepcove feud began when Lander Viec the elder of Deepcove village began slandering the name of Junik Longseam elder of Veerswatch, Jarik went to settle the dispute but ended up killing landers son, Toryg. After Toryg's death the feud began, Deepcove stole some cattle from Veerswatch and in retaliation Jarik told Lander to meet him in the midlands, and to bring his friends. Two days later the able men of Veerswatch marched to the Midlands, there were about fifty men in total, some were 16-17 some were 40. When they got to the midlands they saw the large group of Deepcove-men and they charged. There were a few more men from Deepcove than from Veerswatch but that didn't scare Jarik. The Battle of the Midland Fields Immediately Jarik ran up and threw himself into a big group of Deepcove men he began attacking, swining wildly, beating several men down before he was tackled it was the second son of Lander, Veryn Landerson. Veryn began pounding and Jarik's face breaking his nose, But Jarik threw Veryn off and kicked him in the face and then returned the broken nose. Jarik's attention turned to a large man standing in the middle of the battlefield, He was laughing and throwing people about, He was one of Deepcoves men so Jarik ran up to him and began hitting him, barely affecting him. The huge man turned around and punched Jarik in the face knocking him to the floor. Jarik was partially unconsious but he got back up and muttered the word "Bastard" and then swung as hard as he could into the Large man's head. The man stumbled and fell. Jarik then saw Lander kicking a man on the ground, So Jarik ran up and punched him in the head, dropping him to the ground, he then procceded to beat the downed Lander. He punched Lander till his face was bloodied and then he lifted him up and said "10 cattle, 3 bags of grain and a barrel of ale", Landers did not respond so Jarik punched him again dropping him and picked him up again, "Yeah?" Jarik said, followed by a mumble from Landers. Jarik let go of him and smiled, "Glad we could be doin' business with ye, Come on lads" and with that Jarik picked up a patially knocked out Veerswatch man and walked him home. When Jarik arrived home there was a feast to celebrate the Battle of the Midland Fields, A great victory for Veerswatch and a sign of things yet to come for Jarik. The Onvig Incident the villagers of onvig, still angry over the defeat of both their champions, send men to join deepcove in the next battle. Work as a Mercenary at the age of 18 at a tournament in the Great city of Aefgar Jarik was cheated out of Victory in his fist fighting tournament, when he knocked out the city champion. The tournament master claimed no man could knock out the champion with just their fists and concluded Jarik must have cheated. In a fit of rage Jarik ran up to the tournament master and punched him in the head killing him. then he was chased out of the city by a group of guards who tracked him with dogs for two days, Jarik eventually made his way back to Veerswatch and when he arrived his father was being sentenced to die, The guards had checked the ledger seeing it was a man from Veerswatch who killed the Tournament master, Who also happened to be a member of Jarl Ignus' grand city council the guard went to Veerswatch to investigate and it wasnt long before they discovered that Jarik was the son of the village elder, so the elder was decapitated in the middle of town. Jarik screamed in anger and ran at the group of four Konunson and in his frenzy killed them all. the villagers cheered him and they tried to announce him as new elder but he refused a few days after that the village was later burned by request of Jarl Ignus. After Jarik refused the title of village elder he convinced the strongest fighters in the village to join him as mercenaries in the torok kingdoms, most agreed and went with him, Jarik later realised that him taking the strongest men from the village may have contributed to its quick fall after they left. Jarik kept to his word and he and his men became mercenaries for a minor Torok noble, Tiefson Vigsir. Jarik was hired to guard Vigsir estate. It was one day the following year when Klemic Baldur visited Vigsir Estate, He admired Jariks dedicated to his master and Klemic offered Tiefson 250 Krul to hire Jarik as a guard for his own estate, Tiefson accepted. Jarik was hesitant when he heard he was going to be the personal guard of Klemic's 8 Year old son, Voren Baldur. Guarding Voren Baldur City Watch When Voren Baldur became Konungr he promoted Jarik to captain of the city watch at Arlis. Jarik spent most of his time amongst the Croll Guard protecting Voren. Jarik was present in the Baldur Invasion of Pashira and even lead three assaults, his ship was an Aefgaran Icewraith and he named it Junik's Breath, after his father Junik Longseam. Death Quotes and Stories Quotes: "You won't catch me cleaning my Axe, the Guts of the last victim of mine become the nightmare of my next" Trivia Jarik has two brothers, Jonik and Varik. Category:Characters